Trust Me
by 157yrs
Summary: Much to his chagrin, Zuko's wedding night with Katara doesn't go exactly as planned. *old post*


Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar

After three hours dressed in a heavy ceremonial crimson robe and an ivory dress, and kneeling in the hot throne room, Katara's knees were numb and she was sweating. Her hair was modeled after a typical fire nation style and held up in painful pins. Her stiff posture made her very sore when she attempted to stand and allow her husband to escort her out of the giant room.

By far, it was the strangest wedding ceremony the waterbender had ever witnessed, and it was her wedding! There was no kissing, no words of love. Just the pricking of her finger and signing some sort of marriage contract in her blood. Then repeating a phrase in a language that she could not understand. The only action requiring her mouth was when she had to take a sip from a gold goblet full of wine called 'The Wrath of the Sun.'

It sounded simple enough, but the whole event took too long. If she wasn't so nervous and distracted, she would have been angry.

It was official; Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was married. The thought made her knees buckle and if it wasn't for her reluctant husband – the newly appointed Fire Lord Zuko – whose hands were on her waist and arm, she would have fallen. Thankfully, the firebender had fast reflexes and easily caught her. To bystanders it merely looked like Lady Katara had miss-stepped. But of course, Katara could tell that Zuko had noticed the difference.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet voice. She could hear his concern and would have answered him if she had trusted her voice to remain steady. The fact that a good proportion of the throne room was full of rich and powerful noblemen made Katara hold her tongue.

'No.' She wanted to say. Her marriage was supposed to be of love and happiness. Not a formal business proposal that promised allies and peace between two countries. She was supposed to marry the Avatar, not a distant friend whom she had not seen in years.

But Aang was still in a comatose state from the surprise attack during the final battle and after three years no one expected him to wake up anytime soon. The marriage proposition had been more like a plead from Iroh, who had begged her to marry his nephew who had been cornered by his nation's council and pressured to strengthen alliances outside of his own nation and secure his throne. In short, the Fire Lord needed to find a foreign bride and produce an heir.

At first, she was going to refuse. It wasn't like it was an order. The nations would go on living in peace with or without her marriage. But when Toph found out, she pulled airs and somehow convinced Katara to accept...

"_I'm just saying that you should give him a chance." Toph tried in a civil tone from where she sat on her boulder. Katara shook her head angrily and continued to pace._

"_No way. How can you even think that?" Katara turned on her earthbending friend and hissed. Toph rolled her vacant eyes and opened her mouth to argue only to have Katara interrupt her._

"_Whose side are you on, anyway? What about Aang? I love him!" Katara shouted. Irritated now at her friend's lack of intelligence, Toph stood up and bended the earth making it shake. Katara squeaked as she lost her balance and fell over on her seat._

"_No, Aang loves you. He made that pretty clear to all of us, but I can't recall a single time when you ever told him that his feelings were returned." Toph shouted as she circled around the water bender. Katar thought regrettfully to the handful of times Aang had tried to kiss her and she had pushed him away._

"_I think you're just using Aang as an excuse not to see Sparky!" Toph stomped angrily. Katara watched __wearily as she retreated back to her boulder._

"_But Aang-" She tried only to be cut off._

"_You can't put your life on hold and fulfill obligations to someone who might not even wake up." Toph's words cut deep but no matter how hard she tried, the waterbender couldn't force herself to cry._

"_Even if he's the Avatar." The earthbender added in an after thought. Katara shivered at Toph's words and slowly stood._

"_Even if Aang wasn't in the picture," Katara began only to have Toph snort. The waterbender shot her friend a dirty look only to realize that the action was wasted._

"_I don't think I would agree to this...marriage. I mean, I haven't spoken to Zuko in three years." Katara reasoned. Toph crossed her arms._

"_So. You haven't spoken to Aang in three years and if he woke up now and asked you to marry him, you would." The earthbender's words were smug. Katara huffed._

"_Yes well, I know Aang wouldn't have been any different from the last time we spoke. Aang has been asleep for these past three years. Zuko hasn't. What if he's changed?" Katara turned her back on her friend and asked insecurely._

"_Well, you'll never know unless you go and see him for yourself." Toph piped in and then jumped off her boulder and made her way over to Katara._

"_Besides, even if he has changed it can only be for the better. I know for a fact that his uncle is there to keep him in line." Toph promised as she slapped Katara's shoulder it what was suppose to be a friendly gesture. It hurt. The waterbender sighed in response and rubbed her temples._

"_My family would never agree to this. If Sokka knew..." She started only to have Toph snicker._

"_If Sokka is your last resort, then you're pathetic. Don't worry about your family. I can take them." With that said Toph made a fist and punched her hand. Katara smiled weakly..._

It gave her some comfort to know that Zuko wasn't much happier about the arrangement. Of course he wasn't bitter or angry towards her, in fact he told her how grateful he was that it was her and not some one else, but that hardly changed the situation at hand.

While the marriage ceremony was over, the night was not.

"Katara?" Zuko asked again and literally stopped them both from continuing on without her answer. Hearing his uncertainty, the waterbender looked up at her new husband and gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster. His eyes were a golden blaze and clouded over in worry for her.

While Zuko was no lover, he was still Katara's friend and she knew that he at least cared for her.

"I'm alright" She told him softly. Zuko stared at her dubiously for a second before picking up their pace and escorting her to their room. Their room. The thought made Katara tremble and lean into Zuko far more than she would have liked. The Fire Lord frowned at this and tightened his hold around her waste.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered again to her soothingly, as if he could read her thoughts. He smiled slightly and then took gentle hold of her elbow and guided her through the hushed sea of red and gold citizens of the fire nation. All was silent as they watched their leader guide his wife outside of the throne room. As was custom, wedding ceremonies took place when the sun set and afterwords the groom and his bride retired to consummate their matrimony.

The following day, there would be a feast at high noon in honor of the new couple.

But that thought was fleeting as Katara tormented herself with thoughts of the night to come. She really wasn't ready to share a bed and in her opinion neither was Zuko.

Once the two left the throne room, Katara was met with a cool night's breeze from the palace's court yard. The moon was out in full and the night was peaceful, out of reflex she relaxed. The western part of the palace was reserved for royalty. The rooms surrounded a court yard and the hallway branched out to it.

A comfortable silence seized the two but more than anything, Katara was surprised that Zuko had not released his hold on her waist and elbow, now that they were beyond their audience's view.

It was not like they had to act like lovers in private. They were still friends after all. The thought gave Katara a new measure of hope. Perhaps Zuko was just as unwilling as she was with the night to come. Perhaps a compromise could be made that would – help them avoid any uncomfortable situations with their sleeping arrangements. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her.

Suddenly, Katara stopped and in her inspiration turned to Zuko and opened her mouth to speak. But of course she was interrupted by the Fire Lord who leaned in and tenderly kissed her forehead. The action shocked the waterbender so much that all logical thought processes dispersed.

"I can't thank you enough." Zuko told her quietly in a warm voice. Looking up, his eyes were soft and sweet like honey.

"I don't know what I would have done, if I had married one of those foreign ladies from the Earth Kingdom. You saved me from a lot of headaches and misery. I will forever be in your debt." He told her with a small smile. Katara returned it and then the two continued towards their destination.

"Yes well, better to be married to a friend than to a stranger." She commented.

"You did well during the ceremony." Zuko added after a moment in thought. Despite her nerves, Katara smiled.

"Thank you." She told him timidly. It was still strange to hear him giver her compliments. After the initial alliance Zuko made with the gang, it took Katara nearly four months to reconcile with the prince. Even after that, relations were strained and words were barely spoken between the two. It wasn't until after Aang's accident that the two began to speak to each other with a civil tongue on regular bases. That lasted a few weeks and then everyone parted paths. When Katara finally came back to the palace, she was surprised with how much Zuko had changed.

The years had been kind to him and he had grown at least another head taller than her. His hair had grown longer as well being tradition for all Fire Lords. His build was enlarged with defined muscles and his shoulders were broader making him a far cry from the wiry sixteen year old that she knew. The scar over Zuko's right eye seemed to fit him well and secretly Katara concluded that he looked very handsome with it.

Aside from his physical appearance, the firebender had matured spiritually and mentally as well. The prejudice and anger seemed to have faded. While Katara had only been at the palace for a month, she saw that Zuko was different. His confidence had increased but he was also very humble. During the dinners when she saw him or shared tea with him in the early mornings, she noticed how peaceful he was with himself. He was always very polite and warm to her, even if he didn't want to get married to her. If nothing else, he was very sensible.

Clearing his throat, her husband continued.

"I hope that our sudden marriage has not made you uncomfortable." Happy now to be addressing the issue, Katara listened silently.

"So far there haven't been any problems…and I think that a night – two at most – will be sufficient enough for now..." Despite his calm words, Katara could tell that Zuko was uneasy and it was making him difficult to word his sentences properly.

"What?" She asked as her brow furrowed in confusion. The Firelord would not meet her eyes.

"I think it would be best if we act quickly in terms of the marriage contract. Two nights at most would be acceptable." He mumbled and despite the lack of light, Katara could have sworn that Zuko's cheeks were a flame. His steps faltered slightly and then it was Katara who held him steady.

"What about the marriage contract?" She asked when they reached the door to their bedroom. Zuko looked up at her words and frowned.

"Have you forgotten already?" He asked with mild impatience as he gestured towards the door.

"Within a year, I must produce an heir to carry on my lineage." He told her, his eyes unreadable. Katara groaned in defeat.

"The marriage contract. Of course." She mumbled with a grimace. It seemed fate was against her tonight. How could she have forgotten? She had signed it with her own blood and her finger still throbbed from where she had pricked it.

Aside from basically pledging her life to Zuko and the Fire Nation, Katara had agreed to several "clauses and articles" in the contract. One included providing a child to her husband within a year of their marriage. If no heir was produced, then the marriage contract would become null and void. Zuko's right to rule would be put into question and he could very well lose his throne over it.

"I can't believe you forgot about it already!" Zuko accused in a patronizing tone. Katara frowned. While Zuko had matured greatly over the past few years it seemed his impatience had not.

"I haven't forgotten. I just thought that I would – that we would - have a little more time before...before..." The waterbender's throat closed and she couldn't force the words past her lips. Her husband snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well if you think this changes anything than you are mistaken." He told her evenly before opening their bedroom door and tugging on her wrist so that she would follow him inside.

"What!" Katara asked in disbelief as she yanked her wrist free of Zuko's grip. She didn't understand why he still wanted to go through with it. Didn't she just tell him that she was not ready?

Zuko ignored her for a moment and continued to walk into their room. There was no light inside and so therefore Katara could barely see anything. Then without warning, her husband struck a familiar pose and shot fire at the four corners of the room. Instantly light spread through the room and Katara could see that Zuko's fire was burning on four oil lamps sitting on tall gold stands in each corner.

When the Firelord turned around and saw his wife gaping he merely shrugged.

"Did you forget I could do that?" He teased lightly. Katara shook her head and gained her mental bearings.

"No. I didn't." She told him quietly while taking in their room.

It was huge, nearly as large as the enormous throne room. It smelled of incense and was shrouded in objects of gold and red. On one side of the room there was a closet with a huge golden framed mirror and cushion next to it. On either side of the mirror were four red wood drawers that slid out of the wall for access. On the other side of the room there was a giant gold bureau adorned in rubies and next to it was a door that was partially opened. It looked to lead to a washroom. The only window in their room was adjacent to the door and covered with scarlet curtains.

The walls were painted an elaborate gold and on each one there was a red curtain with the Fire Nation's emblem. Aside from the four lamps in the corners, there were six small crimson candles aligned on each wall for additional lighting.

The carpet was a soft scarlet that matched the huge bed in the center of the room. A scarlet veil draped on all sides of it and had gold tassels hanging from it. In front of the bed was a small wooden trunk with a red doily over it. Two small tables of red wood sat on both sides of the bed with something unique on each of them. One had a ruby vase full of panda lilies while another had a bottle of wine and two small gold goblets on it.

"Wow." Katara stunned breathlessly. Zuko for his part seemed hardly bothered.

"It's better that we do this tonight and get it over with." He told her evenly. The flickers of light from the flaming lamps painted strange shadows over his face and made the firebender look devilishly attractive.

A moment of awkward silence passed over them when it became apparent that Katara was not going to budge from the doorway. Zuko looked uncertain and hesitant. The waterbender for her part felt very imposing while she darkened the doorway with her arms crossed. Eventually he started reproachfully.

"Please, come over here." His voice was casual and friendly. Katara glared heatedly at him. It was the same glares she'd often send him in the Western Air Temple shortly after he joined their group.

"I won't be fooled into doing something I might regret later." She told him quiet, but firmly. Katara watched pointedly as the Firelord's eyes hardened, before he caught himself and turned away. Shrugging slightly, he made his way over to the mirror while hastily removing his ceremonial fire nation robes. They were nearly identical to Katara's robes.

Carelessly, he tossed them to the floor in a heap. Katara blushed at the action. Underneath his robe her husband wore a sleeveless red tunic embroidered with a gold pattern and a pair of black trousers. Around his waist was a red silk sash. Without the robe, Zuko's muscles were perfectly visible. He was very fit. His skin was just as pale as she remembered. Overall, he reminded her of a perfectly carved sculpture.

"Please, Katara. This is no trick." Said firebender promised, successfully interrupting Katara's thoughts. When she narrowed her eyes at him he continued.

"I have a wedding present for you."

Katara frowned in surprised and willed herself over to her husband's side. Her stomach flipped and she decided right then and there that if he laid a finger on her she would retaliate. There was no need for that however, Zuko seemed to have something else in mind.

"Sit, please." It wasn't a question. He gestured to the stool in front of the mirror. Nodding uncertainly, she glided over and sat down so that she could see her reflection. Zuko stood silently behind her.

"Close your eyes." He whispered sensually into her ear. The waterbender swallowed nervously and closed her eyes. She heard Zuko shuffle behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked hurriedly.

"Hold on a second." Zuko commanded. After a moment, Katara felt a cool metal encircle her neck and come to rest on her collar bone. Her blue eyes flew open.

"What is this?" She asked, her voice trembling. Zuko didn't answer.

In the mirror, Katara saw that Zuko had placed a very elaborate chain and gem on her neck.

"I know this is is supposed to be given before the marriage ceremony, but I didn't have time... It's an engagement necklace." Zuko's voice became soft. His hands traveled down from her neck, tracing the skin on her arms. Katara shivered.

"Please, don't do that." She whispered. Zuko immediately stopped.

"I know this is all new to you, but I promise I'll treat you well. Stay the night with me and tomorrow night too, and I won't bother you again." Katara swallowed thickly. His proposition was very reasonable.

"And if I refuse?" She asked defiantly. Her voice rose a notch. A moment later a few murmurs and whispers were heard outside. Zuko and Katara both looked to the door, startled. It seems they were being monitored.

"I would never force you into anything. I do need an heir, however... If you are unable to go through with this then you need to tell me now. I chose you because you are a good friend but I don't want to take advantage of you." His voice was firm but not unkind. Katara's heart skipped a beat.

"Stars, how I've missed you." She whispered in marvel. Without explanation she turned in her seat and embraced the Firelord.

Zuko readily caught her and returned her affection. When it became clear that he was not going to let go, Katara pulled away from him a little uneasily. Without a word she slipped back into her seat. There was a second when a hot spark flickered between them and the waterbender thought that he was going to kiss her.

"Are you scared?" He asked softly, brushing the hair away from her neck so he could kiss her flesh. The action was tender and exotic. Katara forced herself to sit still and allow Zuko to continue.

"Yes." She sighed softly. Without even thinking about it she brought her hand up to the new betrothal necklace.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." Looking into the mirror, she caught his reflection's gaze and held it.

"This is incredibly awkward. I don't want to be like this around you. I want to be your _wife." _Her voice choked on the last word but she forced herself to continue.

"I'm sure with time, we'll grow closer but you need to be patient. I want to help you, believe me I do. But I don't know how. I can't readily share your bed right now. This is too new and we haven't spoken or seen each other in some time." She explained. Her eyes watched him steadily as she rose from her seat.

Zuko sighed.

"I understand." He told her, his voice detatched. Katara watched as he walked over to a nearby curtain with the Fire Nation's emblem on it and pulled it back to reveal a secret door. Katara was stunned.

"If you follow the tunnel it will lead you to a room behind mine. You can stay there for the night. In the morning come back to my room so that we can leave together. No one will suspect anything." He sighed heavily and looked away. After a minute of stunned silence Katara walked over to the door and opened it.

A dark tunnel waited on the other side. There were no windows or light of any kind inside of it. On the far end Katara could make out a pale light. There was a moaning draft that swept through the tunnel.

"Thank you." She told him simply. Closing her eyes she leaned up and kissed him chastely. Zuko looked surpirsed for a moment before he reigned in his emotions.

"Your welcome. Goodnight, Katara." He told her. Once she stepped through the tunnel, Zuko shut the door.

Halfway through the tunnel, Katara felt uneasy. It was so dark and just plain creepy. But aside from that, her thoughts wouldn't stray from Zuko. She was never one for politics but even she understood what a great sacrifice he was making for her. He was willing to give her time while he only had a year to produce an heir before his power was usurped.

Abruptly, Katara turned around and raced back to Zuko's side of the tunnel. To be polite, she knocked. When no one answered Katara opened the door and poked her head through.

"Zuko? I changed my mind..." Katara's voice died off when she saw that the prince was shirtless and lying in bed. Most of the lights were off. A soft blush spread across her face. The covers were obscuring the rest of him but Katara gussed that if he was wearing anything, it would be much.

"Please, join me." He invited and pulled back the covers to the empty side of the bed. Katara narrowed her eyes, immediately noticing the pleased tone in his voice. He was trying to be casual about it, but was failing miserably.

Frowning to herself, she decided to let it pass. Hesitantly, she walked over and slid into the bed.

"Your body is tense, roll over." Zuko commented after a moment of studying her. Katara gave him a look that said 'clearly your out of you mind.'

"Please, this will help you." He promised. Reluctantly, the water bender roll over onto her stomach. Zuko wasted no time crawling over to her and saddling her waste. Katara jumped.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Trust me." Was all he said. After a moment, Katara felt Zuko's hands find her shoulders where he began to massage them.

"Oh, this feels good." She said, her body sagged as she began to relax. Zuko's hands worked their way down her back and sides. After a good half an hour he stopped.

"Can I take this off?" He whispered, gesturing towards her outer robe. Katara stiffened but managed to nod.

"Yes." Tenderly he guided her arm through the sleeve and then her other one. Without another word, he took the robe and tossed it to the floor. Her inner garments still covered everything and Katara forced herself to calm down. However, Zuko wasn't down there. Before she could protest, his hands worked quickly at the binding of her inner robe.

"Zuko, stop!" She commanded. The Fire lord's hands stopped as she commanded, but continued to hover over her back.

"It will feel better if I can touch your skin." He explained apologetically. His hand ran over her exposed neck and Katara had to admit to herself that it felt great. Closing her eyes, she muffled into the pillow for him to continue. His hands worked expertly at her biding before all of them came undone. Once he was finished he went back to massaging his wife's muscles.

"Where did you learn this?" She asked softly. Her mind was fuzzy.

"Uncle taught me." Was all he said. Katara concentrated on his hands. There was a certain rhythm to the way he moved them. After a while her breathing became even and she fell asleep. Zuko stopped his administrations and stared down at his wife. He had intended for her to stay awake. He had hoped that the massage would have warmed her up to him and then that would have led to other activities...

For a moment he was tempted to waker her, but then Katara squirmed in her sleep and Zuko reluctantly climbed off of her waist.

He felt guilty that he had not seen her in so long. On impulse, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Katara muttered in her sleep and turned over. Zuko sighed, realizing that nothing further would happen. He guessed it was late and he really did need to get some sleep. With a flick of his wrist the rest of the candles went out. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, Zuko slid into bed and saddled up to next to Katara, trying to be as close to her as possible without waking her.

He decided a long time ago that Katara would make a good wife. He already trusted her explicitly. He hoped in time she would learn to trust him as well.

His wedding night wase over, but there was always tomorrow.

"Goodnight." He whispered to her.


End file.
